Golden Memories
by Parisa01
Summary: Her memories of Levi were beautiful treasures of her heart. But those treasures were lost when she gets into an accident and falls into a coma. She wakes up having lost 3 years worth of memories, including Levi. He becomes determined to rebuild more memories and ends up falling for her. Will she be able to remember her love for him? Or will she fall for another? LeviXOC ErwinXOC
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A sad yet romantic story! I do not own any characters but my own.

* * *

 **Golden Memories**

Name: Aurea Solis (means golden sun)

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Light tanned skin, light freckled nose and cheeks, turquoise round eyes and golden wavy hair up to her waist.

Family: Caelum Solis (father, deceased), Clara Solis (mother, deceased) and Ignis Solis (older brother, 25)

Best friends: Hanji, Levi, Miche and Erwin

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

"I don't like this dress." Aurea mumbled as she walked with her brown-haired friend through a crowded shopping centre. The golden-haired teenager was wearing a dark red sleeveless skater dress with black tights, a black leather jacket and black knee high boots. She was also wearing makeup which was very rare to see with Aurea.

"It really brings out your eyes, Sunshine." Hanji stated and her best friend pouted whilst holding onto the bottom of her dress. "I bet Levi will drool when he sees you."

"You think so?" Her cheeks went pink and her friend giggled at this.

"You don't hate the dress so much now that I mention Levi, huh?" She smirked whilst elbowing her lightly.

"I still don't like this dress. I could have worn jeans and a jumper." Aurea stated stubbornly whilst crossing her arms. "It would have been way more comfortable."

"Admit it, you like wearing this." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." The blonde mumbled.

They took an escalator up and got to the food court which had a range of restaurants which offered any type of food possible. Miche and Erwin were sitting at a table and then they turned to the girls. Their eyes widened when they saw Aurea; she looked so different! It had been years since they saw her wear a dress and it looked so nice on her. The blue-eyed teen's cheeks went pink and he gulped; she looked so beautiful.

"Aurea wearing a dress and makeup? The end is definitely nigh." Miche stated and she punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, I was forced to wear this!" The young woman whined. "I'm gonna get changed, I have clothes in my bag!" She raised her hands.

"You said you wouldn't bring them!" Hanji exclaimed.

"You said this dress would look good on me!" She countered back.

"But it does look good on you." Erwin commented and she turned to him to see him smiling at her.

"You think Levi would like it?" She asked sitting next to her closest best friend and his smile turned into a sadder one.

"He'd be an idiot if he didn't." Erwin stated.

"Speaking of Levi, he said he'd be bringing a big surprise for us when he comes." Miche noted.

"I hope it's his mum's cupcakes." Aurea sighed with a smile.

"Why would he bring cupcakes?" The bearded man asked.

"Hey, can't a girl dream?" She pouted.

"Alright cupcakes or Levi?" Hanji asked.

"Levi, obviously." Aurea answered.

"Food or Levi?" Miche questioned.

"That's like asking which I prefer, water or oxygen?" She crossed her arms.

"I bet she'd be dreaming about both; food on Levi." Hanji smirked and her best friend's face went beet red.

"N-no way!" She mumbled.

"You're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Erwin asked with a smirk.

"You all are so evil." She pouted.

"Hey guys." They heard a voice.

They turned their heads and saw Levi but their smiles dropped when they saw who was with him. This was his surprise; Petra Ral. Her arm was linked with his and she smiled and waved at everyone.

Aurea gulped and felt her eyes stung from tears. felt excruciating pain at the left side of her chest, were her broken heart laid. 'No, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming, yeah, just having a bad nightmare.' She thought.

"She's the surprise, my new girlfriend." Realisation slapped her right in the face when she heard those words. Erwin looked at her and he felt his heart break when he saw her; she looked like she was really broken inside.

"That's nice…" Were the only words that came out of Aurea's mouth.

"Aurea, you're wearing a dress? Who you trying to impress?" Petra asked and she looked down with the fakest smile.

"Nobody." She answered and then stood up. "I forgot my purse at home. I'll be right back."

"Tch, I'll pay for you." Levi mumbled.

"It's fine, I live close anyway." Aurea stated as she walked away. They all looked at each other confused, but Erwin stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her hand gently and she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Aurea…" He muttered when he saw her teary eyes.

"It's okay." She reassured him. "Just tell them I don't feel well."

"I'll drive you home." Erwin stated but she shook her head.

"I'd like to be alone." She replied and walked away.

As Aurea began walking, the tears began to stream down her cheeks and she gripped onto her fist. The heartbreak was like grief and the grief felt like a tsunami on her heart. She felt like someone was choking her and she was unable to breath. She got outside and there was a thunderstorm. But she didn't care. She ran towards the parking area and found her bicycle. The young woman got onto it and was drenched from the rain; her beautiful dress was completely wet. Her quiet sobbing turned into a loud crying as she rubbed her eyes, ruining her eye makeup. She had loved him for 3 long years and now mustered up the courage to confess. Being in love with Levi changed her in ways her friends and brother didn't like. She'd concentrate less on her studies and grew bored of her hobbies like ice skating and reading.

The young woman then rode her bicycle out of the car park and began riding it faster. She kept on thinking about Levi and Petra together and it was killing her. She knew that they were close and was jealous of this.

Suddenly Aurea felt something hit into her and her eyes widened. She could hear her shaky breathing and her heart beating slowly. It was a car that had hit into her. The blonde closed her eyes slowly with a tear falling down her cheek. When the car made contact with her body, she was squashed between a wall and the car. She heard the glass of the windows break and blood was splattered out of her mouth. Her head hit the wall really hard and she shrieked with so much pain. Blood was dripping from the top of her head, onto her forehead and down her face. She was lying back against the wall and her vision was getting darker and was unclear. All she could hear was shouting and they were getting quieter. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed her eyes as her body fell limp. Then she saw the memories she shared with Levi, flash before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

' **Master Shorty 11'** This story is a little similar to the Vow, a movie with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams.

* * *

 **Golden Memories**

 **Chapter 2: Why?**

Aurea opened her eyes slowly and was breathing slowly. She saw a bright light whilst squinting and she felt a horrible throbbing pain on her head. Her turquoise eyes adjusted to the light and she opened her eyes again. She then noticed where she was and looked down. The young woman's eyes widened and she gasped; she was breathing through an oxygen mask, was on a hospital bed with arterial lines through her arms, and she could hear a heart monitor beating faster and began to sit up. The young woman looked up to see a nurse who gasped and ran out of the room; she was in the hospital?

Shortly after a male doctor ran into the room. He had straight black hair neatly parted in the middle, a light beard and moustache, and grey eyes with round glasses. He slowly walked towards her with a gentle smile.

"You're finally awake." He stated and slowly took off the mask. "Calm down, you're okay." She was breathing slowly now and calmed down. "My name is Doctor Jaeger."

"Doctor, how long was I asleep?" He sat down on the bed, took off his glasses and sighed deeply.

"3 weeks." Her eyes widened.

"How did I get here?" She asked nervously.

"You got into an accident with a car and was squashed between the car and wall. You had many injuries including broken ribs, you lost a lot of blood and suffered a blow to your head." He explained. "I'm gonna ask you a few questions, now do you remember what happened before the accident?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No…It's all blank. I remember nothing." Aurea said and he did a double take on her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Aurea Solis." He nodded.

"How old are you?" Grisha questioned.

"14." She answered and his eyes widened. He placed his hand on her head and checked his eyes with a small flashlight. "What's wrong?"

"Aurea…" He muttered and she stared at him with sparkling eyes. "…You're not 14, you're 17."

"But I've been…" Her eyes widened. "I was in a coma for 3 weeks!" She exclaimed with teary eyes.

"The signs are all pointing towards Amnesia." He stated and she stared at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I understand…" She mumbled.

"Take it easy, alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Where's my brother?" She asked curiously.

"The nurses just called him, he's on his way." Grisha answered and she wiped her cheeks. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed." Aurea answered and he smiled at her.

"You're taking this well, surprisingly." He stated.

"There's nothing much that can be done. I guess I just have to accept it." She replied and he nodded.

Dr Grisha left the room and she sighed whilst rubbing her temples. It was a lot to take in, she was 17 years old and have been in a coma for 3 weeks from an accident. So, she was now in her final and most important year of college. She was no longer in school now and things have most likely changed. She hoped that her brother and friends were okay. 10 minutes had past and she heard the door to the room open.

"Aurea!" She looked up to see her older brother, Ignis. Ignis was a 6ft man with a lean body, fair skin, freckled nose and cheeks, brown wavy neck length hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a blue jumper with brown jeans and dark blue trainers. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. "You're awake." He sobbed and heard him crying quietly. The young woman rubbed his back and smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. He slowly pulled away from her and she placed her hands on his face whilst wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"I'm alright." She smiled at him sweetly.

"The doctor told me…" He sat down on the bed next to her and she held his hand tightly and looked up at her.

"We have to accept it." She said and he shook his head with tears falling down his cheeks. "Does this mean I have to go back to school?" She asked and his crying turned to chuckles.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Besides you were so intelligent back in school." He said and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you mean were? What happened to me?" She asked.

"You fell back and concentrated less. You even stopped reading." He stated and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, you're telling me I became stupid?" She asked and he smirked at this. "That's all gonna change now. I'm back to my old self, literally. Are the others, okay?"

"Yeah, they were really worried about you." Ignis stated. "I texted them, they should be on their way."

"Tell Hanji to get me a 10-piece Wicked Variety Bucket from KFC." She stated. "All for myself, I'm not eating any of this crappy hospital food."

"Alright." He smiled and texted her friend.

"Tell me what else has changed about me?" She asked.

"Well you stopped ice skating." Aurea gasped at this.

"No way!" She pouted. "I was so good at it and I wanted to be a professional."

"I guess you lost interest." He shrugged.

"I gotta keep practising." She mumbled and her brother got a text.

"I'll be right back." He excused himself and left the room.

After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door. The young woman looked up to see Hanji who ran up to her. She did not say anything but just wrapped her arms around her. Aurea smiled at this and hugged her back.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed and pulled away from her. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Hanji." She smiled as she wiped her tears. "I can never forget you."

"Sunshine." She turned to see Miche and her eyes widened.

"Miche, is that you? Oh my god, you're so tall." She grinned and he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He mumbled and pulled away from her.

"You grew a moustache and beard. You're practically a man now." She giggled and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Aurea!" She heard her name and turned to the door. She saw 2 men; Erwin and Levi. Erwin was staring at her with tears rolling down his eyes and Levi was panting from running and looked more tired than usual. The beeping on the heart monitor was increasing and getting faster and they noticed this.

She looked up to see someone so extremely handsome, her cheeks burnt up and went pink and her eyes widened. There was Erwin Smith, a 6ft hunk with blonde hair neatly parted on the left side, icy blue eyes and thick eyebrows; she gulped, he was handsome as hell.

The young woman pulled her legs over the bed and managed to stand up. Miche was about to help her but she shook her head. Her legs were wobbly but she ignored it. She pulled out all of the arterial lines through her arms and hissed. There was blood dripping down her arms but she didn't care. The young woman slowly began to walk.

Levi ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. His eyes welled up with tears as he held her tight. He was so worried about her and spent each and every day by her side begging her to wake up. Now she was awake and well.

"Get off me!" She shouted and pushed him away. "Who do you think you are touching me like that?" She asked and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Aurea, it's me Levi." He said whilst placing his hands on his chest.

"I don't know who you are." Aurea muttered and they all gasped at this.

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing and he gulped. A tear slowly fell down his cheek and he felt his heart break into hundreds of pieces. She didn't know who he was? He was her best friend, they were always inseperable and she was the most special thing to him. They were all shocked that she didn't remember him, the boy she had been in love with for the past 3 years.

Aurea turned to Erwin and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her whilst sobbing quietly. She held him in her arms and had tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're okay!" He sighed with relief and she pulled away from him.

"You're so tall and handsome." She stated. "Yet I stayed short as hell." She pouted and the others chuckled at this. "I'm…17…" She muttered whilst pulling away from him.

"It must be a lot to take in." Hanji stated and she turned to her.

"Did you bring the thing I asked for?" She asked curiously and her friend nodded. "Gimme." She held out her hands and her friend gave her the bag. The young woman went back to the bed and Miche wiped off the blood on her arms. She just cuddled the bag and sighed with the biggest smile; she was still in love with food.

"We need to brush your hair before you eat." Hanji stated and took out a hairbrush from a bag she was carrying around.

The brown haired woman stood behind her friend and started brushing her hair carefully. Miche did the honour of braiding her hair and Erwin took out her food for her.

Levi just watched her and he was growing frustrated. He couldn't take it anymore so he turned around and stormed out of the room whilst slamming the door hard. The sound of the door being slam was so loud that it made Aurea's head hurt. She groaned with pain and placed her hand on top of her head.

"Are you okay, Aurea?" Erwin asked.

"That jerk slammed the door so hard." She muttered.

Ignis growled at this and left the room whilst closing the door carefully behind him. He saw Levi at the very end of the hall and followed him. When he got to him, he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" He growled.

"She doesn't remember me." He countered back.

"Oh boo-hoo you little bitch." Levi looked up at him with a murderous glare. "Why don't you stop being selfish and think of her for a change? She's the one with amnesia, do you know how hard it's gonna be for her?" Ignis asked. "She still thinks she's 14 years old."

"I'm her best friend." Levi muttered.

"Do you know how much it hurt her when I told her how she stopped ice skating and reading? She looked so disappointed in herself. But you know what it isn't her fault." The brown-haired man explained. "It was yours. She had to fall in love with you, didn't she?"

Levi's eyes widened and he gasped. He felt his heart break and his eyes stung with tears. He gulped and the tears rolled down his cheeks. She loved him…and he loved Petra. That meant…oh no. He looked down as his body was filled with guilt and sorrow. He slid down against the wall and his breathing was shaky. Aurea got into the accident after seeing him with Petra, stormed out and got into that accident which put her into a coma and now she had amnesia.

"She was so talented before she fell for you. Aurea was extremely intelligent that she could have been offered a scholarship for University. She had dreams before she met you, she wanted to be a professional at ice skating!" He told him off. "She had her life set, before she fell for you!"

"I get it alright, I get it!" He shouted and ran out of the hospital.

The dark-haired teenager stood outside the entrance and it was raining extremely heavily. He was completely drenched but he didn't care. He fell onto his knees and looked up at the gloomy sky with an emotionless face, but his eyes were filled with guilt and sadness. The tears kept falling down his cheeks and he began crying loudly. It was his fault…all his fault! She was in love with him, but he was with Petra. Aurea changed for him but he didn't even see it. She could have died… And now she had amnesia. He caused her so much suffering without even knowing. Why…why?! Why did he have to agree to be with Petra when Aurea loved him far more? Why did she have to love such a horrible person like him? Why did all of this happen to her…but not to him?! WHY?!


End file.
